Life of a Street Rat
by SonyaShulen
Summary: A kingdom ruled by a brutal king. Slaves and beggars are greatly looked down upon. Why do you even bother to live in such society? Wouldn't death be better? True, but what would you do if you have fallen in love with the Prince of the kingdom?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor do I own the term 'Street Rat'. Credits given to both Higuchi Tachibana for Gakuen Alice and 'Street Rat' from Aladdin.

**Life of a Street Rat  
><strong>by SonyaShulen**  
><strong>

A kingdom ruled by a brutal king. Slaves and beggars are greatly looked down upon. Why do you even bother to live in such society? Wouldn't death be better? True, but what would you do if you have fallen in love with the Prince of the kingdom?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

Months of despair, months filled with nothingness. They live alone, dirty and uncared for. Then again, who would care for mere beggars that call themselves street rats? Obviously – no one. They strive so hard, but yet, they are looked down by the rich society of their kingdom. _This_ is exactly how the level of society works in the Kingdom of _Yuen Cher_.

Well, basically, if you think about it, _who are the rich to care about the poor when you have all the money and luxury around you_? The Kingdom of Yuen Cher has four different stages in their society Organizational Chart. From the highest, you have the royals, followed by the royal workers, then the farmers, traders, and people that lead a normal life, and lastly – the slaves and beggars.

The kingdom is ruled by a cruel and brutal king – King Raemenov Hyuuga. Born with a silver spoon and was elected as king at the age of seven and also a spoilt brat. This king would never care for his people. The only thing that runs through this king's mind is women, wealth and fortune. Politics bore him – his people are begging him to grow up.

"HELP US, KING RAEMENOV!" his people pleaded at his castle gate.

He merely gave them a disgusted look and pinched his nose. "Get these smelly people far from my castle. I don't think I'll have the appetite to eat knowing the stench of their old clothes would probably ruin my dinner."

No matter how cruel – this king also has a son that would take over his throne in the future – Prince Natsume Hyuuga. Here, is where the story begins - the story of a royal crown prince and a dirty _street rat_.

* * *

><p>Something that has been running through my head and decided to draft it out and decided to write it in a form of fanfiction after my exams. Also an update due to <strong>May Madness<strong> that is currently being conducted throughout this month and hopefully after as well. Well, here's the idea - I'll try putting in at least an hour each day for _this_ story starting from next week. As for 20TIDBID and RTD, that will have to wait as is my nature to be lazy to revise them and to think of ideas to continue to story. Do me a favour and review, will you? It'll make me happy.


	2. Chapter I: Just a Mere Introduction

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor do I own the term 'Street Rat'. Credits given to both Higuchi Tachibana for Gakuen Alice and 'Street Rat' from Aladdin.

**Life of a Street Rat  
><strong>by SonyaShulen**  
><strong>

A kingdom ruled by a brutal king. Slaves and beggars are greatly looked down upon. Why do you even bother to live in such society? Wouldn't death be better? True, but what would you do if you have fallen in love with the Prince of the kingdom?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter I: Just a mere Introduction<span>**

"Hello, mother," the brunette smiled as she slowly traced the neatly carved words of her mother's tombstone. "Sorry, I'm a little late today. Had to run away from the police after stealing this apple for you," she muttered as she placed the small apple onto the ground – beside her mother's stone. "I miss you," she said softly as a tear trickled down her smooth cheeks.

She felt bad for stealing, but what else could she do to survive in life? Ever since King Raemenov took over the past King, the price of foods and taxes had increased. She had no home, no money, no food and no friends. Well, not so much on the no friends' part. There's Hotaru Imai – but there are still times where they have to fight among each other when there's food or money concern.

This brunette, well – she's a little stupid but she is _so_ caring. True, she stole an apple from a fruit merchant but she didn't steal it for herself, she stole it for her dead mother; thinking she'd need the apple in her after life. This girl is so innocent for her own good.

"Every single day that passes by is so difficult, mother. Somehow, I wish you were still here with me or at least, I hope that I'll be wherever you are now. I hate being along, mother. It's so hard to…survive," she carried on. "I really wish that King Raemenov would just die, you know and have his son to take over. Lots of people said that Prince Natsume Hyuuga would make a better king than his father – well, at least I hope he is. Imagine life in the future if the entire Hyuuga family life line consist of only cruel people," she chuckled to herself.

The girl smiled sadly and tucked a stray lock behind her ear. "You know, mother, remember the book you got for me when I was five - the only book that I could read in my entire life until now? Well, someone burned it. I'm sorry I couldn't keep that little memento of yours. I tried my best! Really! I tried to protect that book with all my life but that noble, Sumire Shouda – she left me no choice. She ordered her guards to withhold me as she flipped through the book. She then...she then dropped the book onto the ground and stepped on it with her heels tearing a few pages in the process. She kept stepping and stepping on it – stomping even! Worst of all, she then got a lighter from one of her bodyguards and lit the book on fire and ordered the guards to let me go." The brunette stared at her slightly burned fingers. "I was stupid enough to try to save that book and got myself a few burned blisters myself. My sacrifice was in vain though; the book was burned to crisp. I'm so sorry, mother." She said softly and wiped her face clear of her tears.

"THERE SHE IS, THE THIEF!" someone shouted from afar.

"Oh, they're here. Goodbye, mother. I'll come around again tomorrow," she said as she lifted her ragged hood up to cover her head and face and quickly got on her feet and started running _again _for the umpteenth time of the day.

Always _running_, hoping that no one would catch her and always wishing she would survive for the day. She ran with all her might and cursed when she tripped over a stone – luck was definitely not on her side today, it seems.

"I should have known, you thief – a street rat," the angry fruit merchant said as he came closer to the brunette. He pulled off her hood and stared straight into her brown eyes. "This is probably the fifteenth time you stole from my shop." He sneered. He then looked to his back and said, "This is the thief, sir!" he said to the police.

One of the police among a group of three – the tallest one - came close and cupped her face with his fingers. "A beautiful street rat, you say," he said and stared at her before looking back at the merchant. "I have to inform you that the prison is pretty full. I don't think we can fit another _street rat_-"he sneered at the term "-in there."

"What do you mean it's full? So what will you do with her, let her lose? Don't make me laugh, sir. This girl here has been stealing – not only from my store, but from a couple of others as well."

"I didn't say we'll let her free without any _punishment,_" the police said and looked back at her face. "In fact, I would love to do all sorts of thing with her," he said and licked his lips – "but that's against the rules of a police in King Raemenov's kingdom. What about – _beating_? Have you thought of that?" the police suggested.

"Beating? Well uh, I don't think that's really necessary. This girl is still a child. She might not be able to take it and-"

"We _will_ beat her up for you, mister merchant. It would either be her-"he glanced back at the brunette–"or it shall be you, mister," he glanced back at the merchant with an evil glint in his eyes. "Well, I guess it depends whether your heart is big enough or not, right?" he said and glared at the poor merchant. He then released her chin and slowly stood beside the merchant. "Your answer?"

The merchant gulped and stared at the girl once more. The brunette tried to move her legs despite the stinging pain on her right foot when she tried to move it. It seems that she had sprained her ankle. The police then look back at her when he saw the slight movement from the side of his eyes started going towards the brunette in big strides.

"You're a brave one aren't you?" he said and grinned wickedly at the poor girl and brought his face down to her throat and nuzzled her neck. "Young girls are…delicious," he muttered at her throat. The girl squirmed – trying her best to get away and used all her force to push the police away.

"Please, don't," she pleaded. She continued trying to push him and alas, she succeeded. She pushed the police to the closest wall and began sprinting away.

"You bitch," the police cursed under his breath. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, CHASE HER," he ordered to the other polices.

The girl ran and ran, but she could feel herself slowing down. The pain on her ankle was nearly unbearable. There was no longer a place that would be safe for her to stay in. She doesn't have a home or a place she could hide. She could hear the police catching up. It would be any time now, her feet would give up and she'll fall over.

'_Someone, help me,_' she thought to herself. It was futile. She knew that – but there's no harm in wishing is there. Alas, she fell.

"Trying to run, miss?" the cruel police said as he pulled her hair to look at her face. "I was about to give you some special treatment instead of beating, but guess you'd prefer the painful one instead," he growled and let her hair go then stood up and faced the other polices. "Beat her up, but _don't_ kill her," he said and strode away. "We wouldn't want to get into any trouble for killing a citizen now, do we?"

It was all pain after that. The other polices crowd over her and started kicking her, giving her punches as she laid motionless on the floor hoping all this pain would end in a minute. She brought her hands t to hug herself – curling herself up into a ball and tried to protect herself. '_It hurts,_' she thought to herself. '_It hurts, hurts…hurts._'

It was pointless to scream for help. Who in the right mind would help a person like her? No one. These people – that could easily be regarded as cold blooded monsters, didn't stop. Didn't they care that she was one worthless being that should not be paid attention to? All she did was steal an apple to put at her mother's grave. Why is the world so cruel this way?

'_This is life,_' she thought to herself in the midst of pain. '_This is life, Mikan Sakura,_' she said a little louder mentally in her mind.

"_Do you see those stars up in the sky?  
>One day, I'll be your star and protect you wherever you are, alright?"<em>

•••• •••• ••••

'_Let's just hope those bloody palace guards wouldn't notice their prince's disappearance for a good one hour,_' the lad thought to himself as he left the palace grounds.

He slowly walked towards the direction of the town of Yuen Cher, in other words, the uncivilized part of the kingdom filled with beggars, dirt, parents who would sell their own children for money, prostitutes with no shame, and many more. Compared to his pampered life in the castle, this place was like, the total opposite of what he was brought out with.

'_Would I be just like my father when I take over the throne? Neglecting the people, leaving them in despair and pain?_'

The town was a very busy place. Merchants were selling all sorts of things at such outrageous price. How can people survive with such economy? He had always been fed for free; he never needed to pay though he knows that he's forever showered with gold coins. But looking at all these people – children in particular - sitting at the sides, with a bowl – hoping to get some money by begging, it makes him wonder how he had lived his life – so carefree – while all these people are suffering from lack of food and family death.

He went towards the children and gave them five gold coins each. "Hope this would help you a little bit," he said to them softly.

"Thank you, mister," they thanked him earnestly. The smile on their faces was enough to show him that they were very much sincere.

He felt as thought he was in a totally different world from where he came from. A totally different dimension altogether. The deeper he went into the town, the greater the feeling of grief and despair that radiated from the people. He had a mind to turn back and walk back to his comfortable chamber, but wouldn't that be as _bad_ as his father? Ignoring the people for the sake of our own benefit, running away from the horrible truth?

He could see every gesture that was made. A small boy hiding behind the counter, hoping that one of the merchants would look away so he could steal a steam bun, a prostitute flailing her arms to attract the attention of a rich noble which was sneering in disgust, these are all dreadful – such a dreadful life in general!

At that moment, he _knew_ that he has to change the life of these people when he takes over the throne. The problem now is, he needs to find a wife before claiming the throne. One that is worthy to become the queen of this kingdom and also one that can serve him with what he had always wanted – _love_. He didn't want the women with thoughts that consist of only money and position. He wanted a woman with a good quality heart.

Then on, he told himself that he – Prince Natsume Hyuuga of the Kingdom of Yuen Cher – will find a bride that is worthy of his love and is capable to help him stop his father evil being.

* * *

><p>I kept half of mypromise.<p>

I didn't take an hour to write every day, but there are days where I took more than two hours to write. I tried and here's the update! I'm pretty happy with the review count I got, keep it up readers! More review wouldn't hurt, right?


	3. Chapter II: The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor do I own the term 'Street Rat'. Credits given to both Higuchi Tachibana for Gakuen Alice and 'Street Rat' from Aladdin.

**Life of a Street Rat  
><strong>by SonyaShulen**  
><strong>

A kingdom ruled by a brutal king. Slaves and beggars are greatly looked down upon. Why do you even bother to live in such society? Wouldn't death be better? True, but what would you do if you have fallen in love with the Prince of the kingdom?

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you implying you'll die soon? Cause, I don't want to lose you!"<br>"Silly girl, I'll protect you in life _and _death."_

Pain was everywhere. Her fingernails torn, gashes on her skin, her ankles throbbed. She trembled with fear, she didn't want to move. The police are gone and she's left alone in her broken state. Even so, she knew she had to continue living, to move on in life.

Mikan leaned by the wall to support her weight as she walked back towards her shelter. It started raining, but there's nothing she can do about it.

"_Life's not fair._"

She knew, but she had always believed that the more she thinks that way, the more she'll be brought down with negativity. She didn't want that. Therefore, she had always tried her best to be optimistic.

"Mikan?" she heard a small voice calling up to her.

A girl with violet eyes gasped at the sight of the brunette and quickly went to help. "What happened to you?"

Mikan started shaking. She didn't want to talk about it nor wanted to remember. Hotaru understood her silence and didn't push in for more. She left Mikan alone to rest at her rug as she returned to her own. The girl shivered and she hugged herself tighter. Trying to keep warm.

She thought to herself again, isn't there anyone that would care for her? Treasure her for what she is? A tear trickled down her pale cheeks as she quickly wiped them off. The answer is no. Who would ever want a poor, downgraded, good for nothing girl in their life?

•••• •••• ••••

"Have you found a woman fit as your bride yet, Natsume?" King Raemenov inquired at the dining table. "You do know that I have to hand this throne to you in less than two years, and don't tell me you're not interested in the throne."

"No, I have not, Father," she admitted calmly.

"Do you want me to hand over this responsibility to your cousin, Natsume?"

His father is threatening him. His father knew how much he hated his cousin. A guy that never cared about the politics of the kingdom, nor does he care about his own personal social life. He's a fling, he's married, but he still enters the prostitute grounds to look for women to lay on. It made him sick to the gut.

"You would never, hand over the throne to him, Father. If you're talking to me about responsibilities, you should know how responsible Kana is," he sneered.

"Unlike you, he is married."

"Unlike me, he does not care about the kingdom! I'm no longer hungry, father. I'll be dismissing myself to my room," he said –feeling all angst up by the threat.

He quickly ran up to his chamber before his father could stop him for his bad behavior and manners. God, he hated being the crown prince sometimes.

"Tomorrow morning," he whispered to himself. "Tomorrow morning, I'll sneak back to town to look for a woman that will make both my father and I proud. And one that I know that I'll love."

_"It's that feeling again, the feeling of being loved."_

* * *

><p>Wow, FIVE MONTHS and a freaking short chapter. But my muse just comes and goes. I have no way to hold on to it. Plus, I'm having this HUGE exam on the 15th November til' 5th December. Expect to updates then. Though I'll try to write whenever the feeling comes around.<p> 


End file.
